The Black Dinosaur
by RichardTerminator
Summary: <html><head></head>This is my chacters point of view of Littlefoot and the Gangs very first adventure to the Great Valley.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Land Before Time and Black Dog crossover.**

**Chapter 1: the Beginning**

* * *

><p>The story begins as the narrator tells his story, " Everybody has a journey, but not like me, this my one journey that will change my life forever."<p>

It is a nice warm spring day of April 1, 2003, There is a Black Peterbilt 379 Semi with a trailer in the back, there is a family of truckers heading to Florida for vacation while they are driving a load to their destination, they are the Crews family, Jack and Melanie Crews have been married for fifteen years, they have their 20 year old daughter and a new 16 year old son named Tracy and Adam Crews, the family drove into a tunnel, when they got to the other side they saw that there is no road, but instead a pathway, Jack says, " What the, where is the road?"

Melanie asks her husband, " Jack, where are we?"

Jack says, " I don't know, lets keep on moving to see where we are?"

Then the Crews family kepted on driving, they then stopped for a little while, then the Crews family saw dinosaurs, they couldn't believe that they are seeing dinosaurs, as Tracy asks, " Daddy, are we in the time of the dinosaurs?"

Jack says, " Yes Tracy we are, you guys can walk around just don't go too far."

Adam says, " Okay."

Then Adam ran, he wanted to see the dinosaurs, then he saw two young dinosaurs playing, Adam also heard them talking to each other, the two young dinosaurs were playing, until a T-Rex came out of nowhere, the two dinosaurs are now running for their lives, Adam wasn't going to stand there and do nothing about it, Adam decided to take action, he grabs a thorn and picks it up and use's it, Adam gets the T-Rex's attention, " Hey ugly."

T-Rex turns to Adam while Adam throws the thorn as hit the T-Rex, the T-Rex roars in pain, the two young dinosaurs look at Adam that saved them, Adam says to the young dinosaurs, " Run, get out of here, I got him."

Adam runs as the T-Rex follows Adam, Adam kepted on running as he saw his parents as he says, " We got to get out of here now."

Before Adam's parents could ask, The T-Rex was running at them and the T-Rex killed them before they could get a chance to escape, Adam and Tracy saw person got killed, they got in the semi, Adam shifted the gear, but he wasn't paying any attention, he just just wanted to get away form the T-Rex, they drove away, as the T-Rex chased after them, when the T-Rex came close to the Semi, Adam bumped into the T-Rex a few times to hopefully slow him down, by which it worked, then after about 30 minutes the T-Rex stops chasing the Semi and heads somewhere else, Adam realized they are safe, then another 30 minutes later, and earthquake happens, the Semi tipped over its side, but Adam made sure that it wouldn't fall over, but Tracy then fell out of the Semi and down into the side of the cliff, Adam now is alone in the dinosaur world, with no parents and his sister is now lost out in the world, Adam kepted on driving until he came to place where he could sleep for the night, then he found a place and decided to fall asleep inside the truck.

The sun rose the next morning, Adam got up and unhooked the trailer from his Semi and decided to drive around for a while, he kepted his truck running just in case, if the T-Rex found him again, then Adam drove off, while he was driving Adam saw five young dinosaurs in the path, two of them he recognized from yesterday, Adam honked his horn to get their attention, then the young dinosaurs stopped and saw Adam's Semi coming at them, then Adam drove close enough to them, Adam got out, the lead dinosaur was surprised to see this him again, the lead dinosaur said surprised, " You."

The other dinosaur said being mean, " What do you want?"

Adam says, " Well, is that way to talk to someone you just met? Damn."

The lead dinosaur asks, " Who are you?"

Adam smiles as he says, " I'm Adam Crews."

The lead dinosaur says, " I'm Littlefoot, these are my friends Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike."

Adam says, " Nice to meet you."

Then Littlefoot asks, " Where are you going?"

Adam says, " How about the Great Valley?"

Ducky says, " We are the same, yep, yep, yep."

Adam then adds, " If is not too much trouble for you, I would be more than happy to drive you to Great Valley instead of walking."

Littlefoot says, " Thank you."

Adam says, " Lets go, follow me."

Littlefoot and the gang follow Adam to his Semi, as Cera see the Semi and asks, " What is that?"

Adam says, " This is my Semi, this a Peterbilt 379, wait till you see the trailer, I have to get it."

Then Adam drove back with Littlefoot and the gang, then when they got there, Littlefoot and the gang saw the trailer, then Adam hooks up the trailer to the truck, then he gets out and put on his fingerless gloves on, as a song is on.

**Road Man- Big House**

**Big House: I was born on a bus they say going south, left at a truck stop and never knew ****my mother, never since how it's been home.**

Adam connects the cables from the truck to the trailer, then he puts the legs that hold the trailer still up.

**Big house: When there's a wind I keep on moving on up, can't seem staying at one place, too long, I'm a Road man, yeah, yeah, yeah.**

The song ends as Adam, Littlefoot, and the gang are in the Semi, Petrie looks at the switches and asks Adam, " Can you drive?"

Adam says, " Of course I can, but I'm still learning."

Cera then says, " Then lets see what you got."

Then Adam buckled his seat belt, then he puts the keys in, turns them and the Semi turns on, then Adam flips five black switches and pushes a red button, then Adam puts his left foot on the brake and shifted his gear, Adam signs as he puts his foot on the gas paddle, the Semi jerked violently into a stop, as Adam says, " What did I do?"

Cera asks, " I thought you said you can drive?"

Adam shifts his gear as he answers, " First time."

Cera couldn't believe what she just heard, as Adam starts the Semi up again, Adam looks at Cera, Cera turns her head as she says, " Humph."

Then Adam turns his head and says, " Humph."

Then Adam puts his foot on the gas paddle, as the Semi starts moving and keeps on moving, as another song begins.

**Driving My Life Away- Rhett Akins**

**Rhett Akins: Well the midnight headlights find you on a rainy night, steep grade, up ahead, slow me down, making no time, but I gotta keep a rollin', those windshield wipers slappin out a tempo, keeping perfect rhythm with the song on the radio, yeah gotta keep a rolling.**

**Chorus: Ooh I'm driving my life away, looking for a better way, for me. Ooh I'm driving my life away, I'm looking for a sunny day.**

Ducky then picks up a piece of paper, that had letters on it, but Ducky didn't know what it was as she asks Adam, " Adam, what are they symbols?"

Adam didn't respond, he was too busy paying attention to the road, Ducky puts the piece of paper down, Adam is still worried for his sister that is still missing, while he focus on heading for the Great Valley, the song begins again.

**Rhett Akins: Well the truck stop cutie comin' on to me tried to talk me into a ride said ****I wouldn't be sorry, but she was just a baby, hey waitress pour me another cup of coffee, pop me down, jack me up, shoot me out, flyin' down the highway, I'm looking for the morning.**

**Chorus: Ooh I'm driving my life away, I'm looking for a better way, for me, Ooh I'm driving my life away, I'm looking for a sunny day.**

Littlefoot and the gang are seem to start liking Adam, they were playing games that a truck driver would play when they are on the road to pass the time, as the songs still plays.

**Rhett Akins: Well the midnight headlights find you on a rainy night, steep grade, up ahead, making no time, yeah gotta keep a rollin, those windshield wipers slappin on a tempo, keeping perfect rhythm with the song on the radio, lord gotta keep a rolling.**

**Chorus: Ooh I'm driving my life away, I'm looking for a better way, for me, Ooh I'm driving my life away, just looking for a sunny day, Ooh I'm driving my life away, I'm looking for a sunny day.**

The song ends, as Adam, Littlefoot, and the gang head for the Great Valley, in the Semi.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this see you later, bye.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: First chase

**Here comes the next part of the Black Dinosaur, lets keep rolling.**

**Chapter 2: Run in with Red's men**

* * *

><p>Littlefoot and the gang kepted on going, they soon ran into familiar friends of Jack Crews, they are Earl and Wes, they are driving in their blue Camero, Adam talked to them on the radio, he explained to them that Littlefoot and the gang that he was with them can talk, and that they were heading to the Great Valley to be safe, Adam pulled the truck over and let Ducky, Petrie, and Spike ride with Earl and Wes as Littlefoot and Cera rode with Adam, they are now driving toward the Great Valley, they are all now driving up a hill, they were driving until Wes see's a Brown car coming at them, as Wes says, " Earl, look right behind us."<p>

Earl looks in the mirror, as Ducky, Petrie, and Spike look behind them, the car came right next to them in the passenger pulled out a shotgun and shot the back window of the Camero, messing Earl, Wes, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike by an inch, in the Semi, Adam, Littlefoot, and Cera hear a noise outside as Adam says, " What the?"

Littlefoot and Cera also look in the mirror and saw a brown car right next to Wes and Earl's car, Earl hits the brown car a few times and both cars went off the path and into the soil, then the two cars got back on the path, the brown car pulled Wes and Earl's car off the path and into some mud, then brown car came next to the semi and the passenger fired a shotgun round, but Adam bumped into the brown car, making it slide out of control off the road and stop on the side, Earl gets the car moving again, as the bad guys in the car are back on the path, as Adam was driving, he noticed a white semi in the path with a red pick up truck next to it, " That must be red, what is he doing here?" Adam asked.

" What is he doing?" Littlefoot asked.

Cera says, " He trying to stop us."

Adam reply, " Hmm, no southern hospitality."

Littlefoot and Cera look at the Semi in the path, then Adam smiles as he got a crazy idea, Adam shifts his gear, Littlefoot and Cera looks worried, as Littlefoot asks, " Adam?"

Inside the red pick up truck, Red see the Peterbilt is not stopping, in the white Semi, the driver see Adam coming at them at full speed as the driver says, " Oh shit."

The Driver shifts his gear and try's to move out of the way, Cera see the truck is about crash as she asks Adam, " Adam, what are you doing?"

Adam evilly as he crashes head on to the other semi, he crashes on the back part the white semi, the damage to the peterbilt is just a broken right headlight, the brown car stops as Red yells out, " What the hell you waiting on!"

The blue Camero passes, as Red yells, " Move it, move it, let's go, let's go, get out of that truck, come on!"

The brown car chases after the semi, as the driver and the passenger got outside the semi, while Adam's semi keeps on driving, as Littlefoot asks Adam, " Who are they Adam?"

Cera says, " Yeah."

Adam reply's, " I'll explain later, right now we must get away."

Then brown car bumped into the Camero, causing it to skid to it side brown car stops then bumps into them again, Adam gets an idea, as Adam picks up the CB radio and says, " Guys, next they back off, floor it, can you do that?"

Wes picks up the radio and says, " We'll try."

When the brown car backs off again, Adam gave the signal, " Now."

Ducky says, " Go, go!"

Earl drove the car out of the way, Adam then slams the brakes, the driver in the brown car slams his brakes too, but he did his a little too late, the brown car crashes into the back of the trailer, causing it to explode, then seconds later, Adam shifts a gear, Cera see's that Adam has got better at driving, as she says, " Yeah, you can drive."

Adam reply's, " It's coming back to me."

Adam, Littlefoot, and everybody else leave in their vehicles and away from the sence.

* * *

><p>After about a hour of driving, they stop at a place where there is Tree, Everybody got out of the vehicles as Cera asks, " What is going on, Adam?"<p>

Ducky asks, " Who we're those guys?"

Earl says, " That was Red and his goons."

Littlefoot asks, " What do they want?"

Adam says, " I don't know, but let's find out."

They head for the back of the Trailer, Adam unlocks the Trailer and open the doors up, as Littlefoot and the gang back up after seeing a Black Pit Bull dog barking and growling at them, Cera asks, " What is that?"

Earl says, " This is Sunny, he is a Black Pit Bull."

Ducky asks, " What is he doing in the Trailer?"

Adam says, " He is our guard dog, want to pet him?"

" Will he bite?" Petrie asks being nervious.

Adam says, " No, he will only bite to protect you, that is just it."

Ducky was the first to pet Sunny, Sunny licked Ducky in return, Ducky laughs at Sunny licking her, it tickled her, Petrie also petted Sunny, Wes just stand watch of Sunny, as Adam, Earl, Littlefoot, Cera, and Spike go inside the Trailer, they found three creates inside the trailer, Adam and Earl opened up one create, and saw weapons inside, Littlefoot and Cera look in the create, as Littlefoot asks, " What are they, Adam?"

Adam says with worry, " There weapons, there are AK-47's, and much more, Red's men must have been after this load."

Cera asks, " What are going to do with these weapons?"

Earl says, " Take them with us, we may not know when we are going to need them."

Cera says, " Who knows, these weapons will keep Sharptooth at bay."

Littlefoot says, " But Cera, I already told you, Sharptooth is dead."

Cera says, " Whatever."

Adam asks, " Aw, who is Sharptooth?"

Cera says, " That monster you saved me and Littlefoot from?"

Adam says, " Oh, I know who you are talking about now, I don't know if he is dead, but let's just hope we don't run into him again, let's get moving."

Adam and Earl closed the create, and Adam, Earl, Littlefoot, Cera, and Spike got out of the Trailer, Sunny got back in the Trailer, Cera decided to Ride with Earl, Wes, Petrie, and Spike, as Ducky decided to with Adam and Littlefoot, everybody got in the vehicles as they started driving again, hoping to head for the Great Valley.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is, the next chapter will be coming soon, see you later.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Truck chase

**Let's get moving, with this story, y'all**

**Chapter 3: Check point and truck chase**

* * *

><p>Adam is still driving, as Earl and Wes still behind them in their car, Adam was driving until Littlefoot asked him a question, " Adam, do you have a family?"<p>

Adam answers, " I only have a sister, she is lost out here in this world, I have no idea where she is, and our parents got killed by Sharptooth."

Littlefoot says, " I'm sorry to hear that, Adam."

Adam says, " It's okay."

Ducky asks, " What do they look like?"

Adam got a small picture out, he gave it to Ducky, Ducky looked and saw two human adults standing next to a young female adult and Adam, Ducky let Littlefoot look at the picture with her holding the picture, then Ducky gave the picture back to Adam, they kepted on driving, until they saw hugh line of dinosaurs, then saw two lines, they also saw dinosaurs that act as guards, Adam knew that it was some sort of check point, Littlefoot asked, " Are we going to be okay?"

" We'll be okay." Adam said with hope.

Adam then drove the truck next to a guard, the guard is a Swimmer, the Swimmer looks at Adam, as he says, " Where are you heading?"

Adam answers, " Me and friends, including the one's in that blue car behind us, are heading for the Great Valley."

Then the guard asks, " What do you got in this thing?"

Adam says, " My truck? Aw, weapons, for protection against Sharptooth."

The guard then says, " Okay, you can pass, move along."

Adam says, " Yes sir."

Then Adam, Littlefoot, and everybody else drove pass the check point, they are clear to head for the Great Valley, after a while they are driving up a hill, as they were driving, a Red WCA 36 T semi with a trailer was driving around them, Adam is getting bad feeling, as Littlefoot asks, " Are we going to make it up this hill, with a load this heavy?"

Adam says, " It's not the getting up, it's getting down, now check him out, this guy got a light load, but on the backside, he misses a gear and doesn't brake just right, he is going to lose it."

Ducky see's the brakes, " Can't you just hit the brakes?"

Adam says, " A load this heavy, we just simply just fry him."

Littlefoot asks, " What if something just like, jump out in front of you and you have to stop?"

" You don't." Adam simply said, then Adam hit a bump and Ducky asks, " What was that?"

Adam says, " A monster."

Ducky and Littlefoot laugh, as Adam show a grin then it turns into a smile, he seemed to like Littlefoot and Ducky's company, in the blue Camero, Wes and Petrie were drinking apple juice, Petrie seems to like the apple juice, as Wes then complains, " I shouldn't drink apple juice, it gives me gas."

Cera then says to Wes, " You listen to Me and Earl, Wes."

Earl finishes, " One fart, and your walking."

Earl toke the apple juice away from Wes and threw it out of the window, Wes then crossed his arms, seemed mad, as Cera just smiled at Earl for what he did.

In the Semi, Adam shifts a gear, he see's the Semi in front of slowing down as he says, " This guy can't drive, now he slowing down."

Littlefoot says, " Maybe he is lost."

Adam says with worry, " I don't know, I have bad feeling."

Then Adam try's go around the Semi, then Adam saw a blue International Hervester Semi was about to hit him, as he says, " What the?"

Now the International Hervester is next to Adam's Semi, then a yellow International 9200 Semi with two red lines on it, was next to the blue Camero, the truck driver hit the blue Camero with it's trailer, as Cera asks, " What is he doing?"

The Blue Camero was off the path again, as the truck driver in the International 9200 laughed, all three of the Semi's got Adam's Semi in a box, then the driver of the International 9200 shifted his gear and bumped into the back of the trailer, Adam, Littlefoot, and Ducky felt it as Ducky says, " That was no monster, oh, no, no, no."

Then the International Harvester bumped into the side of Adam's Semi, then the driver did it again, the driver in the International 9200 bumped them again, followed by the International Harvester, as the driver from the International Harvester yells out, " Pull over!"

Adam yells back, " We got your game, sucker!"

Adam turns to Littlefoot and Ducky as he says, " Red's got us in a box, there gonna try to pull us over at the top of the hill."

Then when they are at the top of the hill, Adam makes his move as he says, " We'll see about that."

Then Adam shifted his gear and he bumped into the red WCA 36 T Semi in front of him, Littlefoot and Ducky look at him with worry, the driver in the WCA 36 T Semi pick up a CB radio and says, " Mac, the kid is pushing me off the damn hill."

Mac in the International 9200, picks up his CB radio and says, " Try your brakes, Try your brakes."

The driver in the WCA 36 T Semi slams his brakes, but it did not stop Adam from pushing him off the hill, as Adam says, " Ain't nothing like a Caterpillar is it?"

Adam still push the truck, Cera, Petrie, Spike, and Wes watch Adam, as Earl picks up the CB radio and says, " Ease off Adam, your gonna burn it up."

Adam still keeps on pushing the truck down the hill as some dinosaurs get out of trucks way, then Adam shifts the gear with an evil smile on his face, the truck speeds up, as Adam says, " Alright, watch this."

Adam made the red Semi's trailer turn to the side a little, the driver in the WCA keeps hitting the brakes, but it still did no good, then Adam shifts the gear, and bumps the trailer, the trailer came off the WCA 36 T, Adam moved the down trailer out of the way, as the International Harvester crashed into the trailer, then went down the side of the hill, rolled about three times and stopped, crushing the roof, killing the driver in the International Harvester, Adam still driver his Semi as he says to Littlefoot and Ducky, " He don't catch that gear, he's outta here."

The driver in the WCA 36 T drives down the hill like crazy, as Mac in the International 9200 is right behind Adam's Semi, Mac shifts the gear, he is about to hit Adam's Semi as Littlefoot see's this and says, " Alright, he's gonna ram us."

Adam simply said, " Alright, we'll make it hurt a little more."

Adam flips the low brake switch, the brake lights came on, Mac saw this and though that Adam trying slam the brakes again, but on him, Mac went around the trailer, and now Mac's Semi is next to Adam's Semi, as they both drive fast side by side, Adam looks up ahead and got the evil smile back on his face, as the two truck head straight for a combined herd, Mac gets out of the way, but loses control of his Semi, as the International 9200 crashes into a rock wall and exploded into a hugh fireball, as Adam says, " Oh."

The driver in the WCA 36 T is trying his best to stop the truck, then the driver crashed into a Spiketail, the flipped over, then it rolled a few times, killing the driver and causing a lot of damage to the truck, the truck stops rolling, Adam see's the wreak and says to Littlefoot and Ducky, " Remember what I told you about gearing down and breaking just right?"

Littlefoot says, " Yeah, yeah."

" Yep, yep, yep." Ducky said.

Adam says, " Tisk, tisk."

Then Adam drove away from the scene as the blue Camero caught up with the black Peterbilt.

* * *

><p>After a while they stop at place where they can eat some food, Littlefoot got Adam to try a treestar, Adam tried it and he liked it, then Cera asks, " How is Red, able to know, where we are?"<p>

Adam says, " I have no idea, we just saw him from the first chase, and he and his men caught up to us fast."

Then Cera started blaming Adam, Adam angerly denied, that he had anything to do with Red, he told Cera that Red and his dad are enemies, he then told the story about his dad, doing the same thing like they are doing now, Adam then remembered one part of the story that comes back to him, as he says, " What about Wes?"

Cera then started to get even more angry, but not at Adam, but at Wes, Earl then pulled out a Colt Detective Special pistol, they found Wes holding a phone as Earl says, " You, son of bitch."

Earl threw Wes to the ground, then Adam asked, " Who were you talking to?"

" Nobody." Wes said.

Adam smacked him as he says, " Don't lie to us, now tell us, did Red pay you to call him?"

Wes then admitted, " Okay, okay, Red payed me to call him and tell him our locations and where we are heading."

Adam then started to get mad, he placed the phone that Wes had, next to Ducky, even Littlefoot was even mad, Cera is furious, then Cera charged at Wes, knocking him down, Earl ties him, then Cera got off of him, the phone rang, Ducky answered it, " Hello."

Then Ducky turned to Adam, she tapped him, Adam turned to her, as Ducky says, " It's for you."

Adam takes the phone and says, " Hello."

Red voice says on the phone, " You got somethings that I want."

Adam says back, " I already know, but I'm not giving them to you."

Red voice says on the phone, " But I got something that you want."

Adam then heard a female voice that said, " Adam."

Adam was shocked, it is his sister Tracy, Red's got her, as a hostage, as Red says, " Now that I have your attention, if you don't deliver the weapons to the Great Valley in two days, I will kill your sister, oh and be the way, your sister is very pretty."

Adam threatens as he says, " You touch her, I'll kill you."

Red said on the phone, " Remember, two days, if I don't get it, I will do it."

Adam hanged up the phone as Petrie asks, " What are we going to do?"

Adam simply answered, " Deliver."

Then Adam, Littlefoot, and the gang got back in their vehicles, as they continue to head for the Great Valley.

* * *

><p><strong>Red has Tracy as a hostage, what will Adam, Littlefoot, and the gang are going to do, read chapter 4, to learn more, bye for now.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Motorcycle chase

**Let's keep driving, enjoy your time reading.**

**Chapter 4: Separation and Motorcycle chase**

* * *

><p>Adam, Littlefoot, and the gang are on the path, it has been two days, since the truck chase, Cera still is little aggressive too Littlefoot, but most to Adam, but she has been a little nice to Adam because of his sister that has been kidnapped by Red and his men, when they got to a place full of thorns, Cera thinks they are not getting anywhere as she says, " That's it, I'm going to find another way to the Great Valley."<p>

Adam says, " Come on, Cera, give me some time."

Earl then says, " Cera's right, We need to find another, beside you'll never save your sister in time."

Adam gets mad as he says, " Yes I will, don't tell me, that I'm not going to safe my sister in time."

Then Ducky, Petrie, and Spike got in the Blue Camero, as Cera and Earl got in, and drove away, as Adam yells, " Fine, go that way! Who needs you anyway!"

Adam turn to Littlefoot and says, " We are on our own, friend. Let's keep moving."

Adam and Littlefoot got back in the Semi, after a while, Adam and Littlefoot are now the path again, Littlefoot is sitting in the seat next to Adam, as Motorcycles came right behind them, Wes is making noise, his mouth is duck tapped, Littlefoot turns to him and ask, " What the matter?"

Wes is trying to say something, then Littlefoot toke the tap off of Wes's mouth with his tail, after the tape is removed from Wes's mouth, Wes says with worry, " He's coming, he coming, he coming, he coming."

Adam looks in the mirrors and see two motorcycles as he says, " No, he's already here."

Then one of Red's men on a Motorcycle pulled out a MP5K and started shooting at the cab, the bullets missed both Littlefoot and Wes by an inch, as Adam try's to run the Motorcyclist over, but that failed as a dinosaur saw the black Semi and the two Motorcycles and got out of the way, now both of the Motorcyclist started shooting their MP5K's, the biker got on the back of the Semi where the truck connects to trailer, Wes try's to shot him, but that ended up in failure, Adam ran over one of the Motorcycles destorying it, the other biker ran into the destoryed motorcycle and he flew off of his motorcycle and hit the ground, now the biker that is on the Semi and Wes are now in a gun fight, the biker grab a chain of the back of the Semi and hit Wes's hands, then Wes used his right hand, then Red came in his Red Ford pick up truck, Adam see's this and says, " It's Red."

Then Red fired a Colt Python pistol, Tracy is next to him, she is worried, Adam bumped into Red's pick up Truck, Red dropped his Colt Python, Adam kepted on chasing after Red, it is now his chance to rescue his sister, while there is time, Tracy gets out of the truck, she jumps on the passenger side of the Peterbilt, while it is moving, while Wes Try's to help Tracy in, Red shot Tracy, Adam saw this with horror, then he turned to Wes and Littlefoot, " Help her."

Then Adam bumped harder on Red's pick up Truck and Red crashed into a bush, then after Adam knocked Red off the path, Adam noticed the gas tank is running low fast, Adam flipped the Fuel switch, then the Biker pulled on one of the cables of the truck, the red button the came out, Adam says, " There is a guy, in the back of truck, I have to get him off."

Then he turned to Wes and says, " Wes, take the wheel."

Wes then takes over the driving, as Wes says, " Be careful."

Adam shuts the door, Red gets back on the path, as Adam is now on the side of the Semi, he then see's the biker, then Adam surprise attacked the biker, Adam grabs the biker throw him to the cab, then Adam punched the biker in the face, Adam fought him some more, Red is now next to the Semi, Adam punched him more, then the biker tried to shot him, the biker missed him by an inch, Adam is trying to hang on, as Adam see's Red trying to run him over, Red missed him twice, the Biker came, Adam kicked the biker with the MP5K, Adam and the biker fought again, Red got his Colt Python out and shot Adam in his left arm, Adam punched the biker, Adam then threw the Biker on Red's pick up truck, causing the wind shield to brake, then Red crashed into a tree, as Red says, " Damn it, damn it, damn it, this ain't over Crews, I will get you."

Red gets out of his Red Ford pick up truck, as Adam reconnect the truck to the trailer, in the truck, Littlefoot is talking to Tracy, " You okay, your going to be fine, your going to be fine."

Adam opens the door, Wes moves out of the way, as Adam get back into his seat, as he asks, " How is she?"

Littlefoot answers " She don't look too good."

Adam slams the brakes, and see's his sister, as he says, " You going to be okay, Tracy, your going to make it."

" Adam?" Tracy said.

" Yes?" Adam answered.

Tracy says, " Get to the Great Valley, and to it for not just me, but for Mom and Dad."

Then Tracy died, as Adam said, " I'll do it, Tracy, I promise."

* * *

><p>Adam starts crying, as Littlefoot also is showing tears, the death Tracy, is just like his mothers, but different, in a place near a river, Wes and Littlefoot put Tracy's body in the trailer, as Adam fixes his wounds, then after they got back on the road, they are on the path again, but it is night, and storming, Adam and Littlefoot are now depressed, Wes trying to confort them, as he says, " I'm sorry, that you couldn't save your Adam."<p>

Adam says, " I know, now I lost all of my family."

Littlefoot says, " To tell you, Adam, I lost my mother not to long ago, I still miss her."

Adam says, " I sorry to hear that, Littlefoot."

Littlefoot then says, " If you like, you can be part my family, with my grandparents."

Adam says, " That would be nice, I would have family again."

Littlefoot then says, " Okay, for now on, we are brothers."

Adam smile as he says, " Thank you, brother."

Then Littlefoot asks, " Why do all of the bad things happen to us?"

Adam was about to answer, but decided not to, until Wes saw the look on Adam's face and says, " You saw the dog, didn't you?"

Littlefoot gets confused and says, " You mean, Sunny?"

Wes says, " No, the Black Dog, Adam knows, what I'm talking about, I now heard stories from other truckers, it comes when you push too hard and get greedy and takes everything away from you."

Then Adam starts telling his story, as he says, " And It did. I was, um, hauling a load up from Atlanta on my six great Georgia run, It was my sisters birthday, I though I was going to make it home on time."

A flashback was happening as Adam still tales his story, " It was a stormy night, like tonight, I was driving my very first Semi, my very own Semi, it was a long black sheet of ice on the road, when you look at the white line, then I saw it, it was in the middle of the road coming straight at me with teeth bared, I stair at it, and then it happened."

Adam past self turns the wheel and see's a blue pick up truck, he slams the brakes to stop, but it was too late, as a men got killed as the flash back ends, Adam finishes his story, " I lost control, after that, I was arrested for vehicular manslaughter, for a two years, and after that, I then promised to never drive again, but I am now back into driving again."

Littlefoot then asked, " Did you ever seen other things?"

Adam answers, " No... Just the Black Dog."

Littlefoot now knows the full history of Adam Crews the teenaged truck driver, as they head for place to sleep and head to the Great Valley the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Tracy is now dead, Littlefoot learned about the legend of the Black Dog, what will happen now, Read chapter 5 to learn more see you later.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Rooter and Reunion

**Here is the next part of the Black Dinosaur.**

**Chapter 5: Rooter and Reunion**

* * *

><p>Adam and Littlefoot woke up the next morning, both Adam and Littlefoot had a nightmare, this nightmare was two nightmares combined into one worst nightmare, Adam and Littlefoot we're in the black Peterblit heading to the Great Valley, it was night and storming, Adam was driving, then Adam and Littlefoot saw the black dog coming at them, Adam and Littlefoot are getting worried, then the black dog then soon turned into Sharptooth, Sharptooth was about to attack the Semi, Adam turned the wheel and then saw Cera and the others in the path, Adam slams the brakes, but it was too late, they all got killed, but the nightmare is over, Adam and Littlefoot we're in a cave, soon they started crying for their lost loved ones, someone heard they're cries, as a voice said, " Hey. What's going on here?"<p>

Adam and Littlefoot ignore the call, as the voice says, " What are you boys problem? You're not hurt."

Littlefoot says, " It's not fair. She should have known better. That was a Sharptooth. It's all her fault."

Adam adds, " Not just hers, but their fault too."

Littlefoot and Adam turned around and saw a dinosaur standing right next to them as the dinosaur asks, " All whose fault?"

Littlefoot says, " Mother's."

Adam says, " Mom, Dad, and my sister."

The dinosaur says, " Oh... I see. I see."

Littlefoot says, " Why does all of this happen to us?"

The Dinosaur then says to the boys, " Oh, you two, it's not your fault. It's not your parents fault. You pay attention to old Rooter. It is nobody's fault. The great circle of life has begun, but, you see, not all of us arrive together at the end."

Adam asks, " What'll we do, huh?"

Littlefoot then says, " We miss them so much."

Rooter then says, " Then you both will always miss them. But they are always with you, as long as you both remember the things they taught you. In a way, you'll never be apart, for you are still part of each other."

Littlefoot says, " My tummy hurts."

Adam says, " Same here, Littlefoot, and I got a headache."

Rooter then says, " Well, that, too, will go in time, you two. Only in time."

Adam then looks in his bag and got out his headache medication and stomach medication, Adam gave some of his stomach medication to Littlefoot, soon Adam then starts thinking about the directions that Littlefoot said to him, then soon Adam smiled, Littlefoot looked at Adam and knew what that look meant, Adam then says, " I know just what to do, come on, brother, let's get going, thanks Rooter."

Rooter then says, " Anytime."

Adam and Littlefoot woke Wes up and soon Adam started the Semi up again, they start heading the other way as Littlefoot asks, " Adam, where are you going?"

Adam says, " We got to pick up some people."

Littlefoot then knew what Adam is talking about, soon they found the blue Camero, Adam gets out of the truck to see, soon Adam came back saying, " Their not here, they must have ran out of gas, we must find them, now."

Soon Adam is on the path, soon they found Earl, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike they are stuck in a tar pit, soon Adam stops the truck next to them as he calls out, " You guys must be stuck, want some help out?"

Everybody turns to see Adam in the Semi as Earl says, " You have no idea, and yes we would like some help."

Soon Adam back the trailer next to the tar pit, Adam, Littlefoot, and Wes had to rap rope around themselves and they jumped into the tar pit to tie the rope around them, soon Adam, Littlefoot, and Wes climbed back out, they had some hard time getting out, but they got out, as Adam says, " Man, this tar fells like oil."

Petrie asks, " What that?"

Adam says, " I tell you some other time, right now we need to get you out of there."

Adam got back in the truck, the truck pulled Earl, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike out of the tar pit, as soon Petrie says, " Adam! Flathead! Petrie is so happy!"

Petrie hugs Adam and Littlefoot, Adam hugs him back as he says, " Good to see you too, where is Cera at?"

Earl says, " Cera disappeared after we landed in the tar pit."

Wes says, " I she is the only one who things she knows it all."

Adam then says, " I'm gonna kill her, I mad."

Soon they heard a scream, Adam, Earl, Wes, Littlefoot, and the gang ran to where that voice came from, soon Adam, Littlefoot, and the gang saw Cera being harassed by some dinosaurs, then Adam gets an idea as he says, " Guys, I know how to scare them away."

Littlefoot and the gang asks, " How?"

Adam says, " Watch this."

Adam then starts acting like a zombie, soon some others copied him, thanks to the tar that is on them, the dinosaurs soon got scared and ran away, when Adam got close to Cera she got so scared, until Adam laughed, Cera got confused, Adam then says, " Yeah, we did guys."

Adam did a high with Littlefoot used his tail as a hand, Cera was ashamed and humiliated, Cera is still unwilling to admit that she had gone the wrong way, soon Adam, told her he found the way to the Great Valley, and for the final big slap in the face, Adam told Cera that with her attitude, she will not make any friends, not even her own kind, Cera then left to be alone, as Everybody got in the Semi, they started heading back to the blue Camero, Adam got a gasoline container, Earl got the funnel tool out, soon the Camero is full of gas, Earl saw that Wes has changed sides, then Earl asks if they got Tracy back, Adam gave Earl a look that said, ' We did, but she's dead.' Earl then felt sad and asked how she died, Adam said, that Red shot her and she bleed to death from her gun shot wound, he even told Earl that Red also shot him too, but only injured his right arm, Earl saw what Adam did to his wound, it was healed up fast, Earl knew how Adam did it, it was the gun powder treat that he learn from his father, Jack Crews, soon they got to some water, Adam, Earl, Wes, Littlefoot, and the others got washed off, when they were done, they were about to leave, until they saw Sharptooth, as Ducky says, " It's Sharptooth."

Littlefoot says, " Let's get rid of him once and for all."

Ducky says, " What will we do?"

Littlefoot says, " Look. We'll coax him to the deep end of the pond. He can't swim with those scrawny arms."

Adam then has a plan as he says, " Yeah, I have a plan, Littlefoot, You and Spike will go up and push that big rock on top of his head, and then he'll fall off into the water. If it backfires, I will be up there to with the Semi, I'll hit him with the trailer, hopely knocking him down there. Petrie, Earl, and Wes, you guys will when he is at the right spot, at the right time, where the water gets dark. Now we need some bait..."

Everybody looks at Ducky as she says, " Me? Oh no. No, no, no. No, no, no, no."

It toke awhile, but Adam was able to get Ducky to do it, Littlefoot then soon asked his brother, " How did you able to get Ducky to do it?"

Adam whispers in Littlefoot's ear, then after Littlefoot just smiled as Adam smiled even more, for some reason, Adam knew what he was doing, he was once in prison for nothing wrong and now he was going to kill, but for the right reason, as everybody to their station, the plan is set.

* * *

><p><strong>Adam and Littlefoot have found a way to Great Valley, Sharptooth is about to finished <strong>**once and for all, what will happen next, read chapter 6 to learn more, see you later.**


	6. Chapter 6: Red's last chase

**Here is the last chapter for the Black Dinosaur, here we go.**

**Chapter 6: End of Sharptooth and Red's last chase**

* * *

><p>Everybody are in there places for the plan, Ducky gets Sharptooth's attention, soon Sharptooth is at the right spot, Petrie, Earl, and Wes whistle, Littlefoot and Spike push the rock, but they are having trouble, Sharptooth jumps on the rock, the draft from Sharptooth's nostrils enables Petrie to fly, the plan was about to backfire, Adam rammed the trailer into Sharptooth, But Sharptooth is still up, the was about to fail, until Adam, Littlefoot, and Spike heard a voice, " Hang on guys I'm coming."<p>

Cera then helps push the rock , Sharptooth falls but is still hanging on to the trailer, then the trailer doors open, then the crates soon hit Sharptooth making him fall down into the deep end of the pond, Sharptooth tried to take Petrie with him, but Petrie escaped, soon Sharptooth sung into the pond, as Cera says, " We did it."

Adam then says, " Let's head for the Great Valley."

Earl and Wes get in the blue Camero, as Littlefoot and the gang join Adam in his Peterbilt, Adam gets Sunny out of the trailer, Adam starts the truck and gets it moving, as Adam asks, " What made you come back, Cera?"

Cera says, " Well, I was thinking about what you said."

Adam asks, " And?"

Cera says, " I'm sorry."

Adam says, " About time, just one more thing."

Adam punches her then Adam says, " I accept your apology."

Littlefoot asks his brother, " What are we going to do when we arrive at the Great Valley?"

Adam says, " I don't know, will think of something."

Then a truck horn was heard, as a red WCA 36 T crashes into the trailer, the blue Camero stays back, in the WCA 36 T, Red is mad as he says, " Welcome to gardens day, Crews."

Adam looks in the mirror as Ducky asks, " What was that?"

Adam says, " Hound from hell."

Adam is now trying to get away, as he says, " Brace yourselves, I'm gonna get us out of this."

Adam shifts the gear, as Littlefoot asks, " What does he want?"

Cera says, " We don't have the weapons anymore, what does he want now!"

Adam says, " Us."

Adam is trying to get away as Red says, " Play games do you, wanna play?"

Adam hits some rocks, as he says, " He's coming."

Red still chases them, as Adam is trying to lose him, Ducky and Petrie get scared and hold on to Sunny, as Red in his truck says, " Come on."

The trucks go side to side, Red laughs, Adam did a move that made Red slow down a little, then Red's Semi is next to Adam's Semi as Red yells out, " Witness the Resurrection freaking sister!"

As Adam yells back, " This is Adam Crews, your talking to you son of bitch!"

Red bumps into Adam's Semi, then Adam and Red bumped into each other, then Adam bumps back into Red, Red gets even more mad, as Littlefoot says, " Hang on, guys."

Adam says, " Hold on."

The blue Camero is still following them, as Red gets next to the Adam's Semi again, as he yells out, " I will get you for that!"

So it turned into a bump war, then Red says, " You wanna play, I'll play, let's play!"

Adam and Red ran into a some rocks, Adam looks and see's the Great Valley is not far away, Adam enters into a cave, soon the two Semi's enter the cave, as Red says, " Now I walk thought the valley of the shadow of death."

Then Adam and Red's Semi's splash into water, then some mud, Red see a wall as says, " I will fear, no evil."

Then Red's Semi crashes and gets into a big wreak, then a Threehorn hits Red's Semi, the Semi explodes, Adam stops his Semi and look at the red WCA 36 T that is on fire, and the blue Camero also stops, as Earl says to Adam, " Damn, Adam."

Then Adam turned to Littlefoot and the gang and asks, " Are you guys alright?"

Ducky looks at the Semi that is on fire and asks, " His he alright?"

Then Adam looks at the Semi on fire, Adam closes his eyes and shakes, then Adam says, " Let's head to the Great Valley."

Adam starts the Semi back up and heads for the Great Valley and the blue Camero followed close behind the Semi.

It has been two after they left the Semi that was on fire, they are now looking for the Great Valley, then Adam, Littlefoot, and the gang drove to a opening, then the sun then shined on a piece of land called the Great Valley, as Littlefoot says, " The Great Valley. Guys look!"

Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike look at the directions, as Cera says, " Adam, Littlefoot, you found it!"

Ducky says, " Yep, yep, yep!"

Littlefoot says, " We did it! We did it together!"

Adam picks up the CB radio and says, " Earl, Wes, look up ahead."

Earl voice came on the radio, " We see it, You did it, Adam."

Adam says back on the CB radio, " We all did. Now lets enter in the Great Valley."

After about 30 minutes, Adam, Littlefoot, and the gang, drove into the Great Valley, the gang saw they parents, Adam stops the Semi and let's get out of Semi, Cera, Petrie, and Ducky were reunited with their parents, Ducky introduced Spike to her parents and told him they found him with no parents, Ducky's parents soon adopted him, Adam is standing next to his Semi, with Earl and Wes next to him, then Littlefoot calls to him, " Adam, I just found my grandparents, I told them about you, and they want to see you."

Adam says, " Okay, tell them, I'm coming."

Littlefoot then ran off, as Adam started walking to where Littlefoot just ran, soon Adam had met with two old Longnecks, that Littlefoot is standing next to as a Male Longneck says, " You must be Adam Crews, I'm Littlefoot's grandfather and this is my mate, we want to thank you for protecting our grandson."

Adam says, " It's not problem, I just him and his friends, I thought that they would like a ride to the Great Valley instead of walking."

Grandma Longneck says, " Littlefoot has told us, that your parents we're killed by Sharptooth, and your sister was killed by a man named Red, he has also told us you helped get rid of Sharptooth and you finished off Red for good, is that right?"

Adam says, " Yes ma'am, it is."

Grandpa Longneck says, " Littlefoot has told us that you have no family, but just friends, if it is alright with you, we would like you be a part of our family."

Adam says, " I would be happy."

Grandpa Longneck says, " For now on, you will call us Grandma and Grandpa."

Adam says, " Thank you."

Littlefoot says, " Now we will always be together."

Adam then gave Littlefoot a hug, then Adam and Littlefoot then met up with the gang, soon they all went to the top of a hill and then held each other up in a tower, a few days later, Adam have made graves for his parents, his sister, and Littlefoot's mother, Cera and Mr. Threehorn asks Adam to make a grave for Cera's mother, then Adam also made a grave for Cera's mother, and for Adam's bravery for saving Littlefoot and the gang lives from both Sharptooth and Red, along with his man, Adam was given a title, he was called the Black Dinosaur, even if he not a true dinosaur, but from what they heard about his dark past and a bunch of hard times, Littlefoot see's Adam, not as a human, but as a black male Longneck, then one day Adam has unhooked his trailer, he is about to leave the Great Valley, until Littlefoot and the gang see him leaving, they came to Adam, as Littlefoot says, " You leaving."

Adam says, " Yes. I am going to try to find a way back to my time."

Cera asks, " How long will you be gone?"

Earl says, " We don't know, it may be years."

Littlefoot then asks, " If you don't find your way back, will you come back to the Great Valley?"

Adam then says, " Of course we will, you still have the trailer to remember us, remember when you are in danger, and you need to hide, head for the trailer, nobody will find you, and I want you, guys to have these."

Adam handed them some small radios, as Adam says, " If you guys ever want to talk to me, about anything and need help, and I'm not there for you in person, contact me, and I will give you advice, I will respond on my CB radio, there are more others for you to give to friends that you trust, they too will get one of these."

Littlefoot says, " Okay just be careful, brother, I'll you in the future."

Adam says, " So long, brother, take care of yourself."

Then Adam got in the Semi, as Earl and Wes get in the blue Camero, Adam voice narrates the story, " Well, that is my story, I will be going now, this is Adam Crews, the teenaged truck driver, driving my old life away, and driving my new life in."

A song begins as Adam drives the Peterbilt away, as Earl and Wes follow behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>My Greatest Fear- Randy Travis<strong>

**Randy Travis: Sometimes many miles may lay between us, but only for the job I choose to do. And what part helps me through my darkest hour, each mile brings me closer to you.**

**Chorus: Please believe you're all I ever wanted. If you should leave I don't know what I'd do. I be like a child afraid of darkness. The Greatest Fear I'll have is losing you.**

**Randy Travis: Heaven knows I've always had these demons watchin for a place to take control. Whispering you'll never be there for me waiting at the end of my road.**

**Chorus: Please believe you're all I ever wanted. If you should leave I don't know what I'd do. I'd be like a child afraid of darkness. The Greatest Fear I have is losing you.**

**The tone turns from sad to happy, there is instruments playing, the song then continues.**

**Randy Travis: Alone I wonder throught this world, no meaning in my life. Then I found you and finally saw the light.**

**Chorus: Please believe you're all I ever wanted. If you should leave I don't know what I'd do. I'd be like a child afraid of darkness. The Greatest Fear I have is losing you. The Greatest Fear I have is losing you."**

* * *

><p>The song ends as the story blacks out and closes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of the story, the second story is coming soon, see you later, bye.<strong>


End file.
